legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Papika
Papika is an energetic and eccentric girl from the FlipFlap organization who becomes Cocona's partner. After recovering most of the amorphous fragments, she remembers that she was once known as Papikana and was partnered with Mimi. Appearance Papika has long, salmon hair and royal blue eyes. She wears her school uniform which consists of a white and blue sailor shirt with a red ribbon. She also wears the basic blue school skirt. She usually does not wear shoes. On her left ankle is a gold band containing her amorphous. The scarf on her uniform is sometimes tied incorrectly due to her naivety. Pure Barrier In her transformed form, Pure Barrier, Papika has sky blue hair and salmon eyes. She wears a white dress with a halter top with pink lining. She has a black, frilly choker and an orange and yellow butterfly bowtie. Under her dress seems to be a blue gem held on by crossed black threads. She wears long white gloves with pink lining. In her hair is a black butterfly. A similar one also appears on her back, attaching two yellow, wing-like ribbons. She wears a single white stocking on her left leg along with black boots, the right being longer than the left and fading into a gradient. In episode 12, after Cocona confesses her love for Papika, she gains a new form. This consists of a white frilly dress and white finger-less crystallized gloves, as well as crystallized armor. Her legs are adorned by frilly white thigh high boots sporting small wings on the ankles. She now has a large, frilly white choker and wears a white flower in her hair. She sports a pair of green butterfly wings on her back. Final Cocona and Papika In Epsode 1 and the beginning of Episode 2, she wore a black sheer catsuit, with green lining on the collar and a white button on the torso. It had cutouts in the armpits, waist, and inner thighs. This outfit was destroyed during her first fight in Pure Illusion. Early on in Episode 1, she wore a pink nude jacket, though later removed it whilst searching for Cocona's glasses. She wore a frilly, pink lolita dress with a gold brooch, white gloves, white thigh-high socks with pink lining, and red mary-janes when she first transferred to Cocona's school. She had her hair in large pigtails with this outfit, wearing a headband with a daisy. Past adult Papikana appears fairly tall and had a curvaceous figure with fair skin, and her hair was relatively shorter. She wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck, a pair of pants, and white shoes. She did not, however, wear this outfit during her escape, and instead wore a black ring on her left ankle which glowed red upon activation. After she prevented Mimi from becoming one with Pure Illusion, she reverted her age and became younger. Category:Magical Girls Category:Rescuers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by MAO Category:Sibling Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters from the Flip Flappers Universe Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors